Reflected In You
by Aura Kuran
Summary: Yuki has gone missing, and the Vampire Council and the Hunters Association have joined hands to deal with the matter at hand. Will this unexpected turn of events bring two bitter enemies closer? Or will they suffer through the pain of their loss alone?
1. The same link

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: KanameXZero(don't like; don't read)**

**Warning: Yaoi, Mature content and an emotionally unstable Kaname in later chapters XD**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own vampire knight.**

* * *

><p><em>The same link<em>

* * *

><p>Silver hair shifted beneath the covers as a tired sigh left his lips.<p>

Finally he could get some much needed rest…

RING! RING! RING!

A low groan escaped the hunter in his sleep deprived state as he pulled the comfy covers further up his head, trying to obstruct out the unsettling noise in the calm of the morning…

**RING! RING! RING! **

The hunter cursed loudly as the disturbing sound continued to persistently chime in his ears; yanking the covers away as he leaned up into a sitting position with great intricacy.

Oh, how much he felt like murdering someone.

All he wanted was some peaceful rest and even that seemed like too great a wish to be granted by the Association. His missions already had their toll on him alright.

He glared at the small, silver machine resting on the night stand as it vibrated on the wood with its own sound intensity.

Checking the caller's ID, he again cursed under his breath before snapping the thing to his ear. It was a wonder though, that it didn't just fall apart, from the strong impact, then.

_Damn him...!_

Running a hand through his messy, silver hair in frustration, he snapped.

"What?!"

_That stupid excuse of a headmaster…Last night I come home late and he calls me again at three in the morning...!_

There was silence at the other end before the person decided to speak, his voice unbelievingly serious and awfully quiet, which sent chilling shivers running down his back…

"Zero, this is important…"

* * *

><p>The orange streaks of light stretched against the beautiful dark complexion of the sky where it met the East, the young sun spreading its fascinating beauty all over the space, giving rise to a new, perfect morning and signaling the start of another day for the human world and a good rest time for vampires.<p>

But he no longer felt tired or… anything _at all_.

He didn't know what to feel, his heart and mind felt numb as he drove the car down the road at such a speed that he'd be very lucky if he got out alive. The words were being repeated in his head again and again yet his brain just wouldn't accept it…

_Yuki Kuran has gone missing…_

He couldn't believe his ears. The headmaster had told him that Yuki hadn't come home after leaving the Kuran mansion for paying a visit to her dear friend, Yori Wakaba. He said that she didn't have any assistance accompanying her as she had insisted that she should be specified some private time with her old associate.

They had even contacted and visited the Wakaba house themselves but the family had just told them that she had left a long time ago.

After that they had sent search parties to seek out every crook of town but had found not even a single insinuation to as where the girl had just disappeared to. They had immediately informed the Senate about the unfortunate revolve of events and had been advised that the Hunter's Association and the Council be gathered at the Upper house residence as soon as possible as the affair pertaining to them was quite critical and unforeseen; the unexpected and sudden disappearance of a _pureblood _no less…

The vampire society had its stringent set of laws and regulations. It didn't function like a typical human district. It had a much more authoritative and dominant power over every individual citizen; a scheme of laws that could not be disobeyed or disrupted unless one did not value their own respect and dignity.

A vampire society, unlike humans, consisted of a great difference; comprising of superior and inferior status and standing lower to a specific governing body, ruling the entire structure, known to the world as _purebloods._

And to say that the disappearance of a character of such an organization would origin an inconsistent uproar within the whole estate would be a huge understatement.

_Where was Kuran…? _Zero bitterly thought to himself as he urgently spun the steering wheel to the right, turning into another road.

He thought that the male pureblood was responsible for her security and fortification when they had left the academy, wasn't he? Though the thought that Kaname Kuran, the lord of the society and the heir to the Kuran throne, _couldn'_t protect his _sister_ was highly unsettling and disturbing.

But he couldn't blame him, now could he? especially when it concerned Yuki. He had spent almost seven years of his life with the brunette and knew very well how things worked around her. Yeah, he was talking from experience…

Something clutched at his heart and twisted it painfully…

But those times were now gone; shattered, _destroyed_, **crushed** and now it was time to look into reality, to watch and know how things really worked in this malicious, ruthless world…

A sigh escaped his lips.

Fate had cruel designs, really. To think that the links that once shared the same cover now lived like frost and flames on this planet, distanced as far as one could envisage, avoiding each other as much as one could endure…

She had been like a real sibling to him, a care that had warmed his heart after the devastating suffering and soreness he had experienced in his young life, a hope to hold onto and a leading light to look into…

He had wanted to cherish and treasure these things; these feelings that didn't make him feel derelict and alone and told him that this world wasn't always crammed with pain and grief.

He had wanted to protect these feelings so bad that he had only ended up losing them all as they slipped like sand from his fingers without him being able to collect them again. They had been taken away from his life; that warmth and radiance, and his soul had been dulled by the haunting loneliness and denunciation again, reminding him of the pain he had experienced after losing his parents and brother; taunting him about the agony and torture his soul was forever trapped in and couldn't seek an escape from.

As a child he had been trained to be a strong and well-built hunter one day, to carry his family's blood and name, to represent and signify himself as the rightful heir to the Kiryu throne and forever fight against the creatures of the darkness, his bitter enemies.

And in order to carry on the Kiryu name, to fight for the rationale of his very subsistence and concentrate on his career and motive; Zero had left Cross academy after graduation and had taken shelter in a small, lonely apartment away from the academy (though not too far), despite the chairman's pathetic protests against his unexpected but firm decision.

He was glad that he had some peaceful space to himself and no more a cheery man doodling about… but still… there was something not right inside him… an empty hole in him that, he realized, could never be filled… something that he knew very well…

The hunter resisted the urge to scowl at himself_, why am I thinking of such things right now..?, _he thought as he swiftly detached the seat belt from around himself and quickly left the black car to deal with the issue at hand… and to seek an escape from such depressing thoughts that liked to haunt him whenever he was given some mental hiatus…

Checking for the trusted weapon in his holster, attached to the metal belt, and reassuring himself, Zero made his way through the great entrance of the huge mansion…

His guard and aura immediately flared to life as he entered the enormous building, his senses quickly picking up the attendance of vampires. It wasn't like he wasn't used to being in their presence, given he had spent seven years at Cross Academy, but it was just his hunter instincts that roared to life and didn't really take pleasure in the idea of such company.

His instincts and reflexes were quite sharp given he was a vampire and a hunter in one being, giving him advantage over both. But he was not… intimidated by that at all, he realized. Not like he didn't appreciate his great skills but just… he didn't _feel_ that happy…

He was an _ex – human, _a being that could neither be accepted by the vampire nor the human society. He was eternally damned for his rare and extraordinary existence. He could never be accepted by anyone, his subsistence meant nothing to anyone, he could die and no one would even care…

His footsteps suddenly halted, his hand coming to clutch at his shirt as his heart gave a painful jolt at the thought and the sudden invasion of emotions in it…

_His fragile heart had been hurt too many times…_

This world was a merciless place and he didn't want to live it, didn't want to keep hurting himself…

But he knew better; he wasn't a coward and he wasn't going to take the easy way out…

Firming his resolve once again and jamming the unwanted and redundant emotions away, Zero straightened up and forced himself to start walking again. He was here for an important reason, _not_ to be distressed by old memoriesthat seemed to be so distant in the precedent and now preordained nothing to him.

_That's it, Kiryu… Just let it go…_

"Sir?" his head snapped to his right. The guard in his usual navy blue attire looked at him questioningly before deciding to speak "This way" the man in his mid thirties gestured and started walking ahead, silently requesting the hunter to follow.

Zero really hated this place. Despite his normal visits to this place for his usual errands and missions, he never got used to the feeling of egotism and arrogance this situate and the people within emitted. And his cautious and vigilant instincts never really let him relax either, always screaming and blaring at him to just leave; which he quieted down with immense difficulty.

Running a hand through his hair to calm his somewhat cautious nerves, the hunter silently followed the leading man to a large set of doors behind which, he again sensed; the people he had to see; were seated.

The man, leading him a few seconds ago, gently pushed open the massive, old designed doors and gestured for the silveratte to enter. Zero obliged and slowly stepped into the grand, quiet room as his eyes darted out to observe the familiar faces; his face veiled behind an emotionless curtain despite his inner instinctual battle.

The first person to draw his attention was the headmaster; his face looking older than he knew due to the worried and slightly guilty expression it attained, his straw colored hair resting upon his shoulders and his form now emitting the aura of a proper hunter. There was a sad, slight smile marking his lips as he slowly, soundlessly rose from his position to greet his son. The hunter's violet eyes softened the slightest fraction as he observed the fatherly figure, who in turn briefly embraced the silveratte. Zero couldn't say that he hadn't missed the man. It had been quite a while since he saw or heard from him.

Letting the man free his arms from around him, the young hunter gazed around at the other beings occupying the colossal glass table. His master, with his usual goaded façade nodded at him, accompanied by some other senior hunters from the association. Most others were the usual members of the council; Asato Ichijou included.

Then letting his eyes roam at the front of the table, Zero's features and form tensed perceptibly, his fingers digging into his palms as he resisted from lashing out all of his anger on that one person resolutely staring back at him, as calm and tranquil as ever, as arrogant and conceited as he remembered.

_Kaname Kuran_

Oh, he remembered him; the very being that had offered him that poisonous blood his and had played him on his chess board as a pawn…no…a _knight…_a knight, who had protected the queen for the _king_, only to be carelessly thrown away when the game finally ended.

But… there was something slightly off about the pureblood; he could sense it.

Better concentrating on the oblique burgundy eyes staring back at him, Zero realized that they weren't as sinister and derisive as they used to be. The pureblood's eyes were an exceedingly mysterious and inexplicable thing to him ever since he first had the prospect to gaze at them. They had the competence to congeal or thaw a fully composed person and put enough sense into them to not mess with a savage lion when it was famished. They were cruel, cold and seemed to put a person ablaze if they were ever to defy him or misconduct against his convention. But, as many observed, in the presence of his future queen and fiancée, the only sentiments visible in them were warmth, affection and a deep rooted love that went older than the days of his own childhood. Such was the wrath of the king, the lord.

But now, as Zero stared back at those garnet eyes; mesmerized, he saw something that he had never witnessed before. The look in them was almost _desperate_, like a bird with no wings caught in a blizzard, not wanting to lose everything he had worked so hard to protect and cherish so far.

It was then that Zero realized that his heart had started beating loudly and that sinful look had reflected something akin to the emotions swimming in his own eyes; the pain, the regret, the _fear. _He had to divulge that the feeling was communal, that they shared the same pain and agony, derived to this state only because of one being.

To say that he was unable to move was a huge understatement, trapped under the weight of that gaze that seemed to freeze time on itself.

"Zero Kiryu", the blur of a voice of one of the elders thankfully caught his attention," We apologize for this sudden enquiry but the matter pertaining to us is quite crucial and we need not hindrance it further" the hunter, snapped out of his reverie, slightly nodded and slowly took a seat beside the awfully quiet headmaster, not wanting to draw anymore unnecessary attention than he already had.

He silently took his seat, his gaze unconsciously roaming over the miniature assembly of people to the tall, graceful frame of the very king seated at the head of the council. He couldn't discern why but he felt like there was a dreadful storm raging beneath the quiet and peaceful surface of the sea that the world had yet to witness and endure.

His searching hand slid to rest alongside the soothing metallic structure quiescent within its holster, bringing a kind of comfort to the edgy nerves of the hunter.

"I think it wise to not waste our valuable time in clearing up to every citizen upon the details as I'm certain you all, by now, know what we're here to deal with" Spoke the pureblood in that ever subterranean yet demanding tone, addressing to every single man seated before him, "You may find it inappropriate to as why I've called upon the hunters from the Association but you are not to question it of me as I find it important to involve them as well" He continued, his gaze pinning every single person present to their seat. It was no surprise that the pureblood was already planning something in his calculative mind, it was in his nature after all.

His narrowed eyes finally fell upon the silver haired hunter who returned the gaze unfalteringly, "And thereby, I request for your complete sincerity and conviction if you agree to standby the council in this matter", tedious lavender and calm mahogany clashed and locked together for a few heartbeats and then the pureblood slowly diverted his gaze, the façade of complete control and power never falling from his face, "And remember, If I find anyone acting against my set policies and regulations at any point, I will not show them any clemency. Therefore if anyone is unwilling, they may speak up now" The evocative hush filled the grand hall, almost suffocating the room with its distressing aura.

After a few minutes of the prolonged silence, the pureblood again spoke "Very well. We may ensue…"

This was going to be a long night…

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Hi there! Thank you so much for reading! As you may have guessed I'm kind of new with the pairing and it may take me some time to follow a well planned track, so for now… bear with me? :p<strong>

**Okay, I'm using Yuki as a link between Kaname and Zero, the only chain still holding them to each other(cause there's no doubt that without her they would've long forgotten eachother), and hence the name of the chapter, but I assure you that she won't have too much a role to play in this story *Is planning a bloody murder ahead* Buahaha! I've always wanted to do that!**

**Really apologize if you find something out of place or if you think the chapter was, if you put it straight, down right boring DX. **_**But**_** I do intend to make things better for you in the future 'kay? **

**Oh gosh, the chapter was short wasn't it? *bows* Don't worry though, the next one should and **_**will**_**(hopefully) be much more satisfying (**_**If**_** I ever get the next one out haha XD I mean your feedback's what matters, ne?)**

**This story WILL contain mature content in later chapters( not sure how I'm gonna do that XD), so you can't say I didn't warn you~ Buahahahaha!**

**Uh…I don have anything else to say so…until next time? XD**

**And, yea, please don't forget to leave me a nice REVIEW*muah* Reviews give me a huge boost of motivation. And if you find any faults in this story and think you may have an idea to as how to fix them then feel free to share it with me through PM or whatsoever you prefer!**

**BYE 3**


	2. Discord

_Discord_

* * *

><p>Kaname's reflection stared back at him as he stood in front of the large mirror, his hand proficiently working on undoing the tie from around the black, crisp collar of the chemise he wore.<p>

He had to divulge; all the meetings he always had to attend, correlated to dealings and business, were not his cup of tea. It was like they were just imprinted into his usual practice, always gracing them with his presence and declaring his suggestions and views in every issue that stymied his conduit. He was always looked up to for assistance and support in each minute dispute, considering he was the prevalent source to seek help from; the head of all.

Flawlessness and perfection were at all times anticipated of him, giving him next to no space to ever put his sentinel and guard down in any case. He was the leading font for all and any mistake or transgression on his part was unacceptable not only for the entire society but for his own being as well.

He leisurely ran a hand through his chocolate curls before lowering it to pinch the bridge of his nose, trying to alleviate the stubborn throbbing in his cranium that had been nagging at him for quite sometime now, which aggravated him to no end.

All that mounting stress and apprehension lately had his brain fraught alright. Every muscle in his body ached and his eyes felt like a grave burden, forewarning him to arrange for some rest before this all turned out to be much harder for him. He seriously needed a break and some mental tranquility but he didn't have time for such things; he had bigger tribulations to work through.

_Yuki…_

The will and luminosity within him dulled further, if possible, at the thought of the very name. Weary eye lids partially veiled his dark gaze as a colossal wave of guilt and remorse washed over him.

For the first time in life, Kaname Kuran felt such detrimental despair and seclusion; a pain that was bit by bit eating at his heart and destroying him from within, leaving him vulnerable and helpless. And it wasn't something he was used to experiencing.

His dear Yuki had been taken away from him and he didn't even know to as who was responsible for taking such a bold exploit in opposition to him. _The nerve…_

CRACK.

_CRACK_.

**CRACK.**

The deepest shadow of crimson obscured the conscious hue of the pureblood's irises, the mirror in front rattling portentously under the severe gaze and that lethal aura, unsettling the whole room.

_**SHATTER!**_

The sharp, jagged pieces flowed to the flooring, clashing stridently against the level marble, incapable of holding themselves together below that menacing vigor and clout.

A pale hand moved through the silken tan tresses once more as Kaname shut his eyes and tried to organize his resolve and tenacity once more, calming the inner fiend from lashing out right then.

It would do him no good, he knew; getting aggravated about it and destroying everything around him. It would only serve to persuade and please the sadistic whims of the one behind this whole ordeal. And besides, antagonism and belligerence weren't Kaname's way of dealing with things; resolve and astuteness were more precise requisites to actually define his state during such uncalled for events.

But, oh the _pain_ he was currently experiencing was no where close to any misery or torment he'd felt before.

A grave sigh dragged past his full lips as his eyes returned to being their usual auburn shade again.

He looked away from the shattered mirror and roamed his mahogany gaze over the room he was currently occupying, mostly to distract himself and put his mind into a much safer tertiary.

He didn't know why but he felt a little better here rather than the Kuran estate where he had been living for quite some time now. He was presently residing within his old dorm room at Cross academy, where he had been settled during the years of his higher studies.

It somewhat felt like… _home_…

He slowly walked pass the King bed to the porthole situated farther away, the murky, crimson drapes not able to curtain the ginger, golden rays of sunset illuminating the whole academy in dazzling, vivid shades. He placed his hand on the cool glass, his dark orbs taking in the sight of the empty campus.

The classes and course had been instantaneously called off and all of the students had been requested to return to their homes for the time being until this dispute had been settled, letting them know that the winter vacation had been called upon former this year. Only the night class was made aware of the circumstances, knowing very well that there was no use hiding it from them as they would have eventually known.

At the gathering it had been decided that Cross, Kiryu, Takamiya andYagari would be living here at the moon dormitories along with Kaname himself. Distance would only source a lack of communication and unnecessary tribulations that they did not call for right now. Some of the aristocrats from the night class, mostly those of Kaname's inner circle, had acknowledged that they would not leave the academy and would standby their lord in the affair. Kaname couldn't say no to them, knowing that his rebuff to any kind of help would only font concern and anxiousness in them. And who knows; someone might be rendered helpful after all.

A dull burning at the back of his neck made itself notorious… and a very familiar one at that. Dark eyebrows dipped as the pureblood frowned. That was unlikely; He didn't think it would happen so soon.

Closing the rich drapes, the brunette relaxed somewhat in the dimness. Though purebloods were considered to be the most prevailing and powerful creatures on the globe, the sun light hindered them like it would any other vampire, nevertheless.

Slowly turning away from the glass pane, the pureblood retrieved a glass of water from the mahogany counter, located at a little expanse from the casement; long, delicate fingers of the other hand unconsciously rubbing at the base of his throat and trying to somehow cease the rising sensation there; though it was rendered useless.

The increasing lunacy and anguish refused to stop.

Since the initiate of this whole incommodious concern, Kaname realized that his usual serenity and determination were somehow…_not there. _He was having trouble controlling the dark side of himself and his qualms and reservations were now getting the best of him, which he had at all times made sure to keep a full check on.

A few pills were dropped into the wine glass before it altered color, ribbons of fire traveling along the length of it and eventually replacing the aquatic hue of the hose with a much darker and pleasing gloom. The pureblood observed with interest, his eyes glowing in the room along with the tainted liquor as he took pleasure in the thrilling sight, the bloody shade teasing the savage demon within and urging the already aroused, pointed canines to lengthen further.

Oh, how long had it been since he'd had his fill?

The wineglass was eventually brought to touch against smooth, cold lips as warm fog stroked against the delicate walls with every exhale; the metallic scent filling his nostrils and letting a cavernous growl escape his throat.

The temperature of the room dropped a few Celsius and the blinding darkness, surrounding the lone figure in the room, amplified to a new extent; gleaming ruby eyes standing eminent against the calm in the room, causing even the darkest shadows themselves to retreat.

Some part of his mind was warning him to gain control on his self before these urges acquired a totally different direction but it was immediately quieted down as darkness and insanity beleaguered his psyche.

He swiftly downed the tainted essence as it burned his tongue and fingered through his throat, a satisfied grunt sounding through the whole room which seemed to itself darken like his mind.

The craving only increased tenfold, pain raking his whole form. _**More**_…

Extended claws reached for the pill case before it was torn open and emptied into the awaiting mouth hurriedly, the quietness of the room being disturbed by the ragged breathing.

A stinging pain travelled up his neck and through his jaw before ending at his gums where the razor sharp canines extended to their full length, his irises blazing with a renewed flame. The beast mercilessly tore at his insides, demanding resurface and domination over the sane fraction of his brain that was slowly being consumed by agonizing madness. He was losing it, he knew, but couldn't do anything to stop the growling monster inside him that wanted nothing more than being set free for once. And his resoluteness was flouting…

Whatever material, contained by the piece of wood, toppled over and smashed against the floor under the power as the mischievous sprite at last broke free…

…it roared in triumph

* * *

><p>For the umpteenth time that evening, Zero shifted. The vociferous silence surrounding him wasn't serving to brush off his apprehension either.<p>

Something did not feel right…

He had this dreadful feeling that something was not right but couldn't unerringly place it. It was just there but he didn't know its origin or its source; could just feel it.

The scowl marking his defined features deepened further in frustration.

_What the hell!_

What was this feeling? Why did it have this distressing aura and prudence to it? How was he even _feeling_ it? What was its source?

He snapped out of bed.

It was no use trying to fall asleep like this.

He made to approach his black coat placed somewhere in the room, deciding that a little fresh air might be of some help; though he was scarcely encouraged so. For the whole precedent hour he'd been trying to get some shut eye as he didn't have anything else to do but it had been just about impracticable to get some rest with that interruption incessantly nagging at the back of his mind. Sleep had always been welcome to him and he hardly ever had trouble getting under that comfortable blanket of unconsciousness but today it seemed like he couldn't get any rest at all. Something was _definitely _wrong….

Securing the 'Bloody Rose' around his waist and pulling the long, charcoal coat over his shoulders unhurriedly, the hunter made for the door. Maybe he could find some easy targets for practice tonight.

Living at the Moon Dorms was completely against his initiative and perception but that dim-witted headmaster had to plead and importune him to do so and he couldn't have helped but agree, albeit not eagerly, in front of all the nobles present at the meeting; who had been constantly eyeing him not so pleasantly. He wasn't the one to feel at ease with such distasteful attention so he had decided to not say anything further on the subject. But still, it didn't mean he was at all happy about the untoward assessment and how things turned out to be.

So now here he was; living under the same roof as those bloodsucking leeches.

The door soundlessly closed behind him as he exit the empty room, making sure to make as less noise as possible. Vampires had a really sharp hearing and he was sure the night class students were yet resting in their dorms.

The silent, derelict corridor, he made his way through, was dimly lit but, hey, he wasn't complaining; in fact he quite preferred the dark. His eyes were much better adjusted to the hours of darkness than daylight. That's why he usually mostly hunted in the dark when his vampire instincts gave him the most advantage. Not that he would like to admit it though.

Turning the corner, the hunter's ears picked up the sound of a light voice as his eyes fell on the two people standing further away down the hallway, the figures barely visible in the poor light. But he knew them too well to not be able to recognize.

"He's locked himself in his room and has refused to respond to the Senate that wishes to contact him" Ichijo's light conversing reached his ears, Concern evident in that gentle voice.

There was a small pause before the other man sighed.

"I see", the headmaster pulled the eyeglasses further up his nose, weariness clear in that solemn tone," But Kaname should know better than to ignore the whole situation at a time like this"

It took a while for the words to click in the silveratte's mind before he clenched his teeth in blazing anger.

_Ignore?_

Zero's nails dug into his palms quiescent at his sides, his eyes narrowing…

_That bastard!_

Yuki was out there somewhere, alone, and he chose to close his eyes to everything and mourn pathetically in his room all day? Was he stupid? Did he not wish to find out what happened to her? Did she not mean the world to him?

He never really understood Kuran's ways.

Then his legs started moving again in the other direction, intent on accomplishing only one goal, which was further fueled by his rage and frustration. He would have to beat some sense into the bastard…

_Yuki_ was _out there_ and _he_ was turning a _blind eye_ to everything?

His shoes thudded against the hard wooden floor, the sound resembling the pounding of his heart in his ribcage that seemed to leap out of his chest at any given moment.

Walking down the already familiar lengthy corridor with a swift pace, the silveratte soon found himself in front of the colossal mahogany door.

All the times he had visited this very room, nothing had ended good.

Slaying no time, the hunter threw open the doors ruthlessly; willing himself to not draw his weapon and gun down the man right there and then.

"Kuran!" he shouted into the hollowness that was the massive room, the blinding darkness giving him next to no visibility as his eyes tried to locate the cause of his indignation and ire.

And then he realized that the ravenous aura he'd been feeling in his room had increased tenth fold.

His gaze roamed the black expanse intensely before settling on the lean back of the figure eminent against the window.

But before he could say anything further; the room turned darker and a wrath so sudden and furious crashed against his whole being, alarming him of his wrong move. Flames of raw power wrapped around his throat in a tight grip and he struggled helplessly to keep breathing. A chocked sound escaped his throat as dark garnet eyes stared directly at him from the reflection in the glass.

"I gave strict orders to not be disturbed" The velvety and slightly raucous voice reached his ears and he knew he shouldn't be here.

The next moment found Zero pinned against the cold tiled floor with an inhuman force, his head banging against the hard surface and making his vision swim as spots danced across his cornea. Panic and dread filled his system as he tried to move his limbs and break free of the indefatigable hold to no avail.

There was no escape

He was trapped

His eyes widened and his breath evened out as a cruel and vindictive shade of crimson filled his vision and scarlet irises stared at him in the dark before a hot, searing pain made itself known to his being. It was like his throat was being ripped apart by vigor so rapacious and merciless, it was totally inhuman.

"What!-" he thrashed violently in sweltering panic, coming face to face against the realization that he might not be able to get out of this alive. He tried to fling his arms and reach for something…_anything_, but he was not permitted that luxury as his hands were pinned brutally on either side of his cranium.

Canines; so sharp, indulged deeper into the soft flesh of his throat, spilling the tainted, ruby essence everywhere on the flooring and staining his silver locks with a bloody hue.

He pulled at the chocolate tresses but it was no use.

The pain was _excruciating._

And at that point, he did the only thing he could…

…he _screamed._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yo! *runs and hides away* ahahaha! I know it's been some time since I last updated but I was out of city for two weeks so…Haha! Yeah**

**I'm not really satisfied with what I wrote. I think the plot is developing too slowly or too quickly? Blah~ I don't know…**

**Please review and let me know what you think, yeah? At this moment, I'm terrified and confused and not at all happy with how this is going.**

**Sorry for the OOCness if there was any.**

**And yea, SUGESSTIONS TIME! Yay! So what do you guys think? Should Kaname keep up the cruel behavior (?) like in the end of the chapter or should he…I don't know…change his conduct towards Zero? I'm so perplexed right now ugh! XP**

**Please do leave me a review and if it takes some minutes then that would be GREAT! *muah***

**Adios amigos! See you soon! Love ya!**


	3. holding on to you

_Holding on to you._

* * *

><p>"Kaname?" spoke the placid but somewhat overwrought voice of Takuma Ichijou, who had visited the pureblood's room the millionth time that evening.<p>

His concern was once more met with the ear shattering silence…

"Please, Kaname. You're getting everyone worried", there was now weariness present in that light tone," You haven't left your room all day".

Silence.

A deep sigh followed afterwards as the person contained by the room still refused to reply, no revelation there really as the pureblood had taken to not say anything to his perplexed and anxious self since they'd arrived back from the conference. Kaname's behavior, to a great extent, was peculiar and somewhat odd as he had not at all once before shown such an opposing display in his entire life. That alone made the vice president dread that something had gone terribly wrong and he could feel it as evidently through that haunting and distressed aura but he didn't dare question it for fear of risking his own existence.

"And the scent of blood; it's gotten the night class restless" He continued in a low tenor, knowing that the pureblood might be listening to him nevertheless. He _hoped_ he was listening. Burgundy irises snapped towards the door, perilously tracing the form of the blond repute before it, enigmatically. Then there was another long sigh before the blond noble spoke up again, "Okay then… I'll leave you to yourself" What else could he say to someone who wouldn't even respond to his growing concern? Takuma then left the door, walking down the corridor to see to the other nobles himself. Kaname was so difficult at times.

As the sound of light footsteps moving away from the door died down, the pureblood rose the flute glass to his cold lips once again, slowly sipping at the red liquid. The taste slithered against his tongue before being pushed to the back of his throat as he unhurriedly gulped it down. The taste of his drink was slightly more strong and heavy as it contained a little more amount of alcohol than he would usually prefer. Which glass was this anyway? His fifth? Sixth? He didn't know. And he didn't care so long as it clouded the pain for even just a little while, offering him an escape from this awfully painful feeling, coursing throughout his conscience, for some time.

Glass connected with glass, as the vessel containing the tainted essence, was returned to its place upon the table with a slight clinking noise. The darkness being retained by his room was almost blinding but his glowing eyes could easily see through it as they squinted around his occupied territory. They rested upon the figure lying totally unconscious in the large canopy bed, the sound of light breathing the only indication that the hunter was still pretty much alive.

The glowing burgundy orbs narrowed.

A slight shuffling sound of fabric sounded as the pureblood slowly stood up from his position on the couch, the movement fluent and graceful despite the turmoil stirring within his mind, his favorite drink forgotten on the glass table resting beside the soft piece of furnisher. His legs gracefully moved alongside each other as Kaname slowly walked towards the bed, his prey whom he had mercilessly bit into earlier, completely in sights. He stopped at the side of the divan as his eyes practically bored into the form lying still in his bed, head lightly resting against a soft pillow and silver silk strands, some painted crimson, scattered all over it. Zero's chest rose and fell slightly as he slumbered deeply, his dulled senses totally unaware of the terrifying presence beside him.

A barely audible growl left the pureblood's lips.

It had been incredibly sweet, unbelievably so that Kaname had a hard time pulling away and trying to compose himself.

The hunter's blood had tasted so overwhelmingly divine and luscious that the monster had threatened to shatter his sanity entirely and drain the younger male completely dry until not a drop was left unknown to his hungry throat. It had a unique flavor to it, a spice that he had never before tasted in anyone else's blood. He believed, not even the purest blood of a pureblood could be compared to it. All that hidden sorrow, pain and bone deep hatred had added a new taste to that warm essence that flowed within Kiryu's veins, a complimenting touch that had satisfied the monster within him completely and made it want to purr in delight. He had allowed himself the luxury to indulge deeper into the taste, burying his starving fangs further and further into the supple flesh until he could do so no more. The other's continuous struggles had eventually slowed down as the body beneath him had went completely slack. That was when he had regained some of his sanity and forced himself to pull away from the unconscious form of the hunter, realizing just to what extent he had actually devoured him.

Long, pale fingers traced gently over a clothed thigh before slowly moving upwards, cool finger tips drinking up the feeling of soft flesh beneath them as they reached the smooth skin of Kiryu's face. Kaname's eyes noticed how the little amount of moonlight seeping through the window and falling on Kiryu's face illuminated his sharp and well defined features; thick silver lashes hiding those beautiful amethysts away from the world, high cheekbones and soft, pliant lips that were slightly parted as he breathed in and out. Then Kaname's eyes fell on his bloodied neck. The twin puncture wounds were still visible but no more bleeding. A jolt of excitement coursed through his body at the sight, his canines lengthening slightly. Though his thirst was satisfied at the time, considering the amount of blood he had taken from the younger male, nevertheless the urge to taste that sweet warm essence again was there. Not even his fiancée's blood had tasted that addicting.

Agony gripped Kaname's being as his fists clenched at his sides. Though his face remained impassive, he felt every minute of his heart being ripped into tiny bloody pieces. The awful feeling was back and he closed his eyes, trying to get over it. Murdering intent filled his veins as the poison fed the dark parasite in his brain. The sensations combined together made Kaname feel only one thing.

Fury - deep, burning _rage_.

He wanted to _kill_ and_ rip_ and _tear_ at something.

His fury filled, burning irises once again came to rest upon the comatose body of the male lying before him.

His lips curved upwards…

* * *

><p>"Bring her in"<p>

Two tall sturdy men gave a slight nod to the male standing infront of them before hauling the girl to her feet forcefully, a moan of pain escaped her lips, though it was muffled by the restraints secured over her mouth and locked behind her head, as she was forced to stand on her unsteady legs. It took her some time to realize that she was being almost dragged forward as both men held onto her to pull her forward and in through the double doors. The heavy, metal shackles binding her hands behind her back weren't improving the situation either.

_What's happening…?_

The liquid they had injected into her bloodstream earlier had to be it. It was messing up with her brain and slowing down her thinking. Her limbs felt worn out and she couldn't think rationally. All she knew was that this was not good, that whatever was awaiting her beyond those old looking doors; she would not like it in the least.

_Where am I?_

Her slowly drifting thoughts were interrupted as she was pulled in through the doors.

Her chin was slowly lifted by gentle fingers. She stared into a stranger's eyes, trying to make sense of the situation but the damned drug was having its complete effects on her.

As the man moved away, smiling down at her somewhat evilly, her eyes trailed over his face. He looked familiar to her. She tried to wrack her brain for answers but nothing came to her. She found the man to be familiar, like she had seen him somewhere but she couldn't remember. She just couldn't sort it out.

And then a much more recognizable face came into view and she found her eyes widening at the smirking man.

_Asato Ichijou…?_

To say that Yuki was shocked would be a great understatement.

* * *

><p>Hazy lavender jewels slowly opened to the darkness, smooth silver lashes fluttering as they blinked to get rid of the remaining sleepiness in them. A sigh left those lips as the hunter stared at the ceiling absent mindedly, his mind slowly coming back to the state of consciousness.<p>

He moved his gaze to look around the room, his irises lazily taking in the expanse before they widened as realization hit him right in the face. He jerked upwards, trying to sit but fell back to the pillow as something prevented him from doing so, confusion written over his features. He quietly stretched the fingers of his hand and gave a slight, impatient tug, his wrist jerking as he did so. His hand went not much further from his face before recoiling. Confused, his fingers flexed to touch at the cool metal against his wrist, slowly trailing upwards against the cold feeling of the heavy material. A chain. Panicking, he checked on his other hand, finding another chain securing his wrist. His eyes followed the metal shackles binding his wrists and hindering his movement to find them locked to the bed posts. His breathing got a little heavier.

_What is this?_

He anxiously tugged at the bindings again, this time to try and somehow get rid of them though he knew it was useless. His hands fell back to the bed. His breathing got erratic. The material was quite strong and it didn't surprise him that he wouldn't be able to break through it that easily.

Ignoring the unsettling feeling setting into his gut, he looked around the dark room again to look for something or rather… some_one_.

A rush of power brushed against his senses.

His eyes widened further. His head snapped from one side to another as his eyes searched through the darkness, his heart beating a little faster whether it was from fear or having his movements fully restricted, he did not know. He couldn't locate anything in the dark.

"Kiryu"; A low, husky whisper to his right.

_That voice…no…_

The prefects gaze met the sinister, wine eyes in the dark, practically burning through his being. As lavender and burgundy stared at each other, a smirk broke out on the pureblood's face.

"Kuran" Zero spoke, voice hoarse from heavy sleep but still not lacking its usual spike," What's going on?" the dark scowl tainting his features was as clear as day to Kaname. He pulled at the restraints to emphasize his point.

The smooth lips curled further at the younger vampire.

There was something different in Kuran's demeanor. The usually calm and collected pureblood king never showed any emotion to anyone. But right now, he was openly smirking down at Zero, his dark crimson eyes searing through his very soul.

The pureblood leaned down towards the form lying on his bed, the long fingers of his hand coming to rest against the prefect's chest where his heart would be. Kiryu flinched at the sudden contact and it didn't go unnoticed by the older male.

"What's wrong, Kiryu?" the dark, seductive voice punctured through Zero's fear, forcing him to look up at the pureblood's face. The sound of his own loudly beating heart was enough of an indication to what Kuran was actually referring to, "Why is your heart beating so fast, I wonder?" Kuran was enjoying every second of this, he knew it!

"Shut up!" He snapped, losing his patience," Why am I here anyway?" the memories of what transpired before he had surrendered to unconsciousness earlier burned through his mind. But he tried his best to not let the fear show on his face for the pureblood bastard's sick pleasure, though his heart was beating like it would leap out of his chest at any given moment.

The pale fingers moved to gently play with the soft silver tresses lying deliciously over his pillow as the pureblood pressed a knee into the soft mattress beside Zero's waist. The hunter hissed and pulled his head away from the fingers stroking through his hair as if he had been burned.

"Kuran - _ngh_!"

The fingers gripped his jaw and brought the hunter's eyes to meet his again. The pureblood lowered his head to Kiryu's to whisper in his ear, his voice dripping with sarcasm," Where will you run, Kiryu?" a teasing tongue darted out to lick at the cool metallic piercings against the sensitive skin, "What will you do when I tear your body from the inside out tonight?" the hunter's eyes widened oh so beautifully and the pureblood raised himself to look into them again, his thumb stroking over the plump flesh of his bottom lip softly, "Will you scream like you did when I bit into you earlier?" just thinking about it sent shivers running down both their spines; one from fear and the other from excitement. Kiryu's scowl deepened.

"Like hell I - !" but before Zero could convey what he had to say, Kuran lowered his head to his once more and captured his stunned lips with his own, Zero's mind trying desperately to process what was happening as the pureblood started to violate his mouth. A sharp gasp left the younger male's mouth as the pureblood practically devoured his lips, the action vicious and forceful. Sharp, aroused teeth sank into his bottom lip and pulled demandingly. That was when the hunter snapped back to his senses and tried to pull his head away, all the while tugging violently at the bindings restricting his movements. The action only resulted in Kuran applying more pressure and force as his hand settled against his throat and fingers squeezed to keep the hunter's head in place. The wet muscle probed at his lips, forcing them open and quickly plunging into the warm cavern that was Kiryu's mouth, tasting every inch of his mouth that was available to him. The younger vampire gasped again against the intrusion, the sound sending electrifying jolts down Kaname's back. The kiss further deepened until Zero tasted his own blood on the others tongue, the demanding muscle sliding to the back of his throat and suffocating him. The prefect's lungs wheezed as they ran out of oxygen. The bastard wasn't letting his breathe!

After much struggle, the prefect was finally able to free his mouth from that of the demon above him, only because Kuran allowed it and stopped pressing at his throat. In fact, the pureblood got up from the bed and moved away. Zero didn't really want to know where he was going or what he was up to. He was just relieved that the pureblood had left him alone. He started looking for a way out of this. His eyes started searching around the room once more for the millionth time that night, trying to locate anything that he could use to defend himself or break the damned chains holding him down to the bed.

Too soon for his liking however, the pureblood was back, taking his position back on the bed beside the hunter. Zero tried his best to not let the terror show in his features but his heart just wouldn't stop banging.

The brunette lifted his hands to the silveratte's head and successfully covering those beautiful lilac eyes with the red tie, tied it behind his skull. Ignoring the hunter's continuous struggle and violent protests, he straddled the younger vampire's hips.

"What are you doing?" the hunter snapped, "Let me go, damn it!"

With the damn cloth covering his eyes, all he could see was black. He wouldn't be able to detect Kuran's moves like this. He was too vulnerable like this.

"Kuran!"

Soft fingers gripped his chin, warm breath spilling against his frowning lips. Too close for comfort.

"Tonight, Kiryu" the deep, sultry voice spoke against his lips," I will show you just what I do with those who defy me" the pureblood's fingers ran up the length of his arm before stopping at his locked wrist, he yanked at the metal chain and the prefect hissed as it dug into his flesh roughly.

"Stop it! You can't possibly think – "

"Oh but I can, Kiryu" the pureblood smirked, his voice dripping with honey as his other hand trailed up his left thigh in a teasingly slow manner. The hunter shivered at the action and before any more words of protest could leave his mouth, he found his lips locking with the older vampire's once more.

The brunette's lips roughly sucked at his lower lip and Zero sealed his mouth tightly shut, not allowing the damned tongue in once more. The pureblood growled warningly against his mouth before sliding his hands under his shirt, hands stroking over smooth flesh and muscles. The hunters lips parted with a sharp inhale of breath and the older male took it as an opportunity to taste the hot depth s of Kiryu's mouth again, his tongue lapping at whatever territory available to him..

After some time, Kaname pulled away and smirked at the silver haired hunter whose eyes were completely shut off to him, chest heaving as he panted for breath.

The prefect beneath him made a beautiful sight truly, with his silver hair fanning at every direction, his hands bound above his head, his eyes covered by the piece of cloth and his chest rising and falling rapidly.

The pureblood had no intention of letting the prefect go tonight.

He leaned in to suck at the hunter's earlobe and toy with the cool piercings.

"Shall we?" his voice nothing but a dark, husky whisper against the boy's ear…

* * *

><p><strong>A.N Oh Gawd! That was so tough to write! I don't know if it's good enough but hope you enjoyed reading the chapter. If not, I'm terribly sorry! *bows***

**What has our hunter gotten himself into… really… *sighs and shakes head***

**Guys thank you so much for the awesome feedback! Really! You people are the best! Reviews are the only thing that motivate me to update *hugs and kisses* Love you so much! :3 I tried to individually thank every single reviewer but I couldn't reply to all ov em; mainly due to them being a guest reviewer or sometimes due to me being my lazy self. So I'd like to name some ov the best of them here 'cause they really deserve it!**

**syndicate x (you're review meant a lot to me)**

**hikaroO (thanks! 3)**

**Naruta 13**

**Shiro Arisa**

**Captain Tsukiko**

**FreakyMe99**

**O**

**My Hopes and Dreams**

**BleedingJoyfullInsanity**

**Melanctha86 (Love you so much dear!)**

**Myra k kuran**

**Ben4kevin**

**other guests who did not have any manes**

**Now please review and let me know what you guys think! Suggestions are ALWAYS welcome so don't hesitate, I won't bite. Haha**

**Also I had actually written the plot quite a while ago but then I changed it slightly and I don't know where em gonna take it anymore but the plot development is done according to the reviews. So don't at all hesitate to share your reviews with me. This chapter was also written according to the readers demand but due to so many different opinions I had to take it in only one direction. Hope you weren't disappointed.**

**Okay enough ov my ramblings now.**

**Please do leave me some feedback!**

**Adios amigos! :* **


	4. loving you was suicide

(The edited version.)

* * *

><p><em>Loving you was suicide.<em>

* * *

><p>Terrified crimson brown eyes searched the masked face of the black clad noble, an ironic smile present on that crooked mouth as her arms and legs jerked wildly. She had stopped screaming a while ago when she realized that her efforts to try and make him have mercy on her were all in vain. She had ceased beseeching him to stop. She had stopped resisting. She had just stopped <em>feeling. <em>

The anguish was more than she could handle.

The bloodied anti-vampire razor blade once again moved down the length of her torn and violated body, the ugly tongue following the trail of blood once more. Her breath hitched and she clenched her eyes shut against the sting. Blood ran like sweat along her creamy skin, decorating her body with ribbons of crimson. It dripped from her limbs and marked the ground with its pure tint. Her long hair spilled over her quivering shoulders, all messed up and grimy. Her cheeks were marked with saline trails, the result of the incessantly applied torment and anguish.

A few bodies were lying around her in an arena of blood, strewn limbs and tattered torsos; a result of incurring the wrath of a pureblood.

It was totally inadvertent on her part. She didn't even remember how it came to be. But what she did remember was that a single filthy touch to her skin had set her ablaze. Black fury had blinded her wholly and forced power from within herself that she did not even know had existed. She had felt so alive and _real._

On opening her eyes there had been a deadly calm. The threatening figures all rested on the floor, necks twisted and eyes popped.

Save for a single person who still stood straight on his legs with his head held high. That hated smile still present on that ugly aging face.

So that was what led them to this.

Ichijou now supported a few scratches and some deep gashes here and there but it didn't deter him in the least. His injuries were healing speedily because of the pure blood he was rapidly consuming.

Lethal fangs sank into supple flesh and Yuki cried out. She was slowly being drained of her life, blood quickly flowed into a hungry mouth. He devoured her flesh like a monster; greedily gulping down every drop of blood. He didn't stop. He was ravenous and he didn't intend to slow down any time soon; _hell no_.

Her wounds were not healing because of the anti vampire weapon he was using on her and the heavy drugs that were still flowing through her system. She had put up a great fight but Ichio was just too famished and too selfish to go down with just a beating. He had it all planned and under control. There was no way she, who had just recently started getting used to her true nature, could stop a mad man like him. And with those hunters at his side, he had already won. There was no use in hoping anymore. Luck just wasn't on her side.

She was bleeding profusely.

She knew she was dying.

She had no power left in her to fight back. All her energy had been consumed. How long had this been going on for anyway? She couldn't tell.

In the end, she was just that little child who couldn't protect herself from that vampire on that one fateful night. She was just the girl who kept hurting the people whom she held dear.

All she wanted now was to run back into those strong arms that always welcomed her and fade away into that warmth. She desired to trail her fingers over that face again and breathe into the intoxicating scent that was purely her Oni-Sama; mold their lips together, kiss him like there was no tomorrow and sigh in contentment.

She wanted to make Zero crack a smile again and then laugh as he would try to hide it. Tell him how much he meant to her, how he's always been there for her; through thick and thin.

She wanted to go back and apologize for all the suffering she's caused her loved ones. Her mother, father, Kaname, Zero, the headmaster, Yori…

Warm tears now spilled freely from tormented eyes as her chest heaved with raking sobs. There was only so much pain that a person could hold back. Instead of hiding away the agony she finally let it all out.

She screamed until her throat went sore, cried and wailed until her heart bled. And she did so for hours but no one listened. Her depressed melody was lost in the silence of the dungeon. It fell on deaf ears.

The blade slowly made its dreadful journey up to her chest where it stopped right above her painfully beating heart.

_Forgive me… everyone…_

* * *

><p>The sound of shallow breathing echoed throughout the room.<p>

The silver haired hunter felt cold fingers undo each of the buttons on his shirt before it was ripped apart to expose his torso, hungry mahogany eyes taking in the texture of the creamy skin; each dip and curve in the soft flesh.

Zero's heart rate sped up in trepidation and anxiousness.

A wet, cruel tongue slid against his set jaw as the cool digits traced the contours of his flat stomach. The prefect shuddered and clenched his eyes tighter beneath the silk crimson fabric.

"Kuran… "

The warm mouth nibbled lightly against his jawbone before reaching the pierced skin of his ear.

"Beautiful" the pureblood mouthed in a husky voice, his fingers slowly crawling upwards and causing the muscle beneath them to flex. The tips appreciatively traced the curves of the ribs and the dip of his sternum, applying slight pressure here and there and making the hunter's breath hitch. Kaname smiled seductively at the enticing reactions from the hunter beneath him that seemed to set his blood on fire. Desire burned through his veins like molten lava and consumed him; besieged him. He growled low in his throat.

He had an extreme desire to touch and taste Kiryu's skin, devour him whole and make him moan in pain.

It was his true nature kicking in.

His touches became bolder as his hands forcefully moved down Kiryu's sides and up his back before raking down harshly along the entire length of his backside. The hunter's spine arched and his mouth opened in a silent gasp, sweat clung to his forehead and his hands tightened into fists on trying to control his vocal cords.

"Kuran… stop…" he hated that he sounded somewhat out of breath and not as noxious as he would have liked.

"Oh?", He felt Kuran smirk against his skin, irony clear in that heavy voice, "Do you truly want me to stop, Kiryu?" moist, smooth lips lowered to his neck, a tongue licking a teasing trail across his Adam's apple and then moving upwards.

Zero bit his lip to avoid moaning out loud. The treacherous mouth then found the side of his exposed neck, applying slight suction at the sensitive skin there before biting down with blunt teeth, not hard enough to break the skin but enough to bring out a reaction from the ex human. And indubitably, the hunter gasped.

"You see, Kiryu. We are now bounded by a blood bond" cool breath washed against Zero's skin as the pureblood whispered in that same low tone that never missed to make him shudder.

Zero felt his heart stop for a dreadful millisecond.

_Bounded by a blood bond…_

His breath fell short.

_Oh God... no…_

In all the turmoil, he had totally forgotten about the consequences that Kuran feeding on his blood entailed.

He was snapped out of his dreadful thoughts as the pureblood viciously tore the blindfold off his eyes.

Zero blinked a few times to clear his vision before it focused on the pureblood hovering above him, on all fours. He wished Kuran hadn't pulled the cloth off for that smirking face made him want to throw up.

The pureblood's hand took a firm hold of his jaw, fingers digging almost painfully into his skin as he murmured, "Your mind and body are now mine to do as I please and you cannot deny it. You belong to me now…"

As the hunter tried to turn his face away in disgust and disbelief, Kaname grabbed a fistful of silver tresses at the back of his head and forced it back into place. His intense eyes bore into the defying violet ones as he uttered, "_Don't _make me repeat myself" in a deadly low tone.

"Go to hell!" the hunter chocked out, his arms tugging at the chains desperately, "I'd rather kill myself than belong to you!" he tried to rid himself of the pain implying hand on his scalp but the effort was, of course, futile.

For a second, the brunette saw _red_.

"We'll see about that" then the hand itself quietly moved away from his hair.

Zero was about to retort back when suddenly sharp, razor like claws dug into the flesh on either of his sides, agonizingly raking down and tearing into the tissue; implying as much agony as possible. Blood bubbled to the surface rapidly before overflowing from the torn and tattered skin like rivers, painting the soft milky skin in the most erotic of shades.

The most dreadful howl was torn out of Zero's throat.

He threw his head back and screamed in the overwhelming, horrifying pain; body convulsing and spamming in the terrifying aftermath of implemented anguish. He didn't even hear himself scream as his senses refused to cooperate and concentrate on anything other than the unbearable, excruciating pain. It was like all the pain receptors in his skin had suddenly sprung to life.

Fresh blood quickly soaked into the sheets, soiling their beautiful pale yellow color and silky texture.

The pureblood's lips curled at the sight, his body responding to that appalling, distressed cry.

He shivered. It was the most beautiful of music to his ears.

He leisurely lowered his head to Kiryu's abdomen, tilting his head to lick at the bittersweet essence running down the violated flesh. He enjoyed the taste and aroma of every single drop that touched his lips, accompanied by the sound of the hunter's harsh panting.

Kaname closed his eyes and groaned at the tang, devouring the flesh like a lion enjoying its meal.

The thrill was tremendous.

The pureblood lifted himself to look at his prey. Kiryu still panted for breath, cheek resting against the pillow, eyes shut. He seemed to be trying to gain control of himself and having a hard time doing so.

Perfect.

It turned Kaname on immensely.

"You bastard!" the tormented mauve orbs snapped open to burn holes through the brunette's head. There was just so much hatred and loathing brimming in their deep depths that Kaname was struck speechless for a moment; enthralled in their astringent beauty.

The pureblood's hand made to touch his face but the silveratte abruptly turned his head away.

"Don't touch me!" his voice spat venom.

"Kiryu, you do realize that there's no point in resisting?", then Kaname lowered his head to the ex human's, their lips just a breath away from coming into contact as he whispered in that dead sexy voice, "the more you resist, the more painful it will be for you. You can keep up that defiant attitude but there's a certain limit to my patience. And I will not hesitate to teach you your place"

The pureblood immediately pressed his mouth to the hunter's opposing one, shutting off all protests. He put as much brutal force into the bloody kiss as Kiryu could endure, sucking the oxygen out of his lungs and implying as much pain as possible. He placed his forearms length wise on either side of the hunter's head, lowering his body to the warmth of Kiryu's and drowning in that rousing musky scent. The whiff of the hunter's blood in the air just made everything all the more luscious; and the struggles that the ex human made to free himself… all the factors combined were proving to be too much for the pureblood.

If there was one person on Earth that Kaname wanted to callously dominate over… it was Zero Kiryu.

He broke away before bringing his hand close and forcefully inserting three of his fingers into Kiryu's sweet mouth, rubbing them against every crook and curve in the cavity. Saliva trailed down the hunter's chin and Kaname resorted to licking it up back to its origin.

It was sweet temptation.

Making sure that his fingers were properly lubricated and wet, the pureblood pulled them out of Kiryu's mouth. The hand travelled lower between them as his other hand did quick and easy work of the hunter's belt and zipper, pulling his denims down and exposing the rest of his body.

Zero's eyes widened.

"Bastard, what are you-!" but a long finger had already pushed its way inside him, sinking into the depths of his core, "Ngh!" the pureblood seized one of his legs to stop them from thrashing about as he pushed the digit further into his interior.

It stung.

The hunter hadn't even gotten used to the first finger before the rest two forcefully joined in, pushing in cruelly before scissoring their way through the tight passage.

It was too soon.

The hunter groaned in discomfort and pain, biting his lip to keep from screaming out loud. Enough of his dignity and pride had been desecrated already.

The digits stretched inside him, making the muscle slowly give way

The pureblood kept his gaze locked to the hunters face, noticing how Kiryu tensed up whenever he flexed his fingers too much and how his eyes fluttered when he pushed them too hard.

Kaname quickly pulled the fingers out before seizing Kiryu's trembling thighs and roughly pushing them apart, wide. He took one more moment to take in the hunter's form.

His bare chest rose and fell as he panted, kiss swollen lips parted in rushing exhales. The torn shirt clung desperately to his shaking shoulders and his sides were still bleeding sluggishly. Oh, but the most arousing sight were the eyes… eyes that were laden with misery, exhaustion and most of all; extreme detestation.

They made heat course through Kaname's senses and exhilarating jolts through his psyche.

The pureblood positioned himself at the entrance, a cruel smirk making its way to his lips as the hunter tried to protest.

"No, don't!"

"Do you understand now Kiryu?" The pureblood _pushed_.

"A - Ah!"

"You belong to me" the metal chains rattled loudly as the hunter's body suddenly snapped, his spine arching off the bed and head tilting in the unbearable and excruciating pain; mouth hanging open in a silent scream.

The older vampire closed his eyes and moaned at the sudden hot tightness around his throbbing length as he buried himself into the hunter's very core.

The pleasure was overwhelming.

After taking some time to catch his breath, the pureblood willed his body to calm down a little before lowering his face to rest his forehead against the hunter's shoulder.

Zero, on the other hand, felt every bit of the agony eat away at his soul. It hurt; it hurt like fucking hell. Physically but even more so mentally. He had been soiled; _tainted _in the most _ugliest_ of ways and it made his heart sink and blood turn ice. He felt so _ugly_ and _filthy_; being claimed by his very despised enemy and reduced to nothing in front of his eyes. He wanted to kill the bastard!

Sooner than Zero would have liked, however, he felt the pureblood pull himself out of him almost all the way before abruptly thrusting back in; nails digging into soft thighs and breaking the skin. The hunter clenched his teeth in utter shame and distress, eyes closing shut as he tried to fade away from the sensations. He wanted to just forget about everything and never have to face this beast ever again.

Another brutal thrust and his neck arched, the muscles in his body contracting and convulsing.

All of it was proving to be too much for him.

He suddenly felt his body relax at the next plunge, all the nerves suddenly loosening up and unwinding. His eyelids drooped over his eyes, vision slowly clouding before black crept up his line of sight.

The immense blood loss and exhaustion served to completely shut his body and mind down as he suddenly blacked out…

* * *

><p><strong>AN so yeah, that's the original version. I am extremely sorry for the inconvenience I may have caused you but for those who came back for more, I really deserve to be kicked in the ass don't I? Well, you're free to do that. You see, I can sometimes lose my map and forget my directions. I am only human after all. I tend to sometimes lose my wind and forget what I write for. I write for my own happiness and mental relaxation. And at times I have to sit down, relax and remind myself about that. Sometimes… I just… when I lose it, I can mess up pretty badly and I hate myself for it. Because of the frustration and stress going on in my private life, I have been highly upset and unstable. The earlier updated chapter 4 was, and I admit, downright shit! That was totally not what I intended for and I apologize to all my readers again. But hopefully, I was able to make it up to you. And if not then you can threaten or black mail however way you see fit.**

**Pretty please review and let me know how the edited version is. I think I'm quite satisfied now…**

**And I would to specially thank 'Ben4kevin" for PMing me and telling me that whatever I had written wasn't all in waste. He said that he actually liked my change of plot *blows kisses to him* and please forgive me Ben, but hope you like this version better. I'll eagerly await your response.**

**Please review all!**

**Adios Amigos.**


End file.
